En la Piel
by KateJAzee
Summary: Colección de SongShots & Drabbles YAOI Capitulo 4 "Que me quedes tu" Momoi&Aomine FriendShip
1. No es cierto

**Espero que les guste, se me vino cuando escuche algunas canciones**

**KnB no me pertenece.**

**NO ES CIERTO**

**Aomine y Kuroko**

_Me ha ido cada vez mejor__y todo empieza a caminar.__  
__¿A quién engaño?,__¿Qué estoy haciendo?__  
__¡Cómo te extraño!__¡Me estoy mintiendo!__¡No es cierto!__  
__Si ya no puedo con este desierto,__si se quedó mi corazón abierto__yo no te he olvidado, amor._

Te acercaste con tu cara de neutralidad total, preguntándome con tu tenue voz "

-¿Cómo estás? Me han dicho que has estado bien, y sé que siempre a sido así

-Estoy bien, gracias, me va cada vez mejor

_¿a quién engaño?_

Sigues caminando, te veo tomar la mano de tu nueva luz, una luz color rojo una luz fuerte, llena de alegría, de emoción de ganas, esfuerzo y dedicación, una luz a la que le diste más resplandor con tu amor, mientras dejas atrás a esta luz azul, esta que brilla solo para que le sigan observando, para nunca desaparecer, sin esfuerzo, un brillo natural, similar a una estrella en el oscuro cielo, sin necesidad sigue brillando, porque hace tiempo que se esforzó y cuando lo más alto logro, todo logro no importo, esta estrella que quisiera ser tu sol, para que te ubiques siempre como la más oscura sombra. ¿Qué tiene él? Soy más fuerte, lo sé, todos lo saben, ¿es por qué aún puede sonreír? No te preocupes su sonrisa no será eterna, no mientras se siga esforzando de esa manera, no, ¿Qué pienso? El nunca lo dejara, siempre se esforzara, y junto a ti sonreirá, mientras en el infinito de mi soledad te veo a la distancia, como la estrella mira las nubes queriendo ser su sol, pero al final sonriendo con nostalgia e hipocresía porque débil no soy…eso digo, pero, creo que sabes que por dentro cada rincón se desmorona

El corazón no siente, ahora lo sé, mi cerebro lo analiza, aquel futurista dijo que no tenía cerebro, hubo un momento que incluso yo lo creí, hasta que te vi partir, que no eras mas mío, que a otros te habías entregado, como a mí una vez.

No solo en la cancha, sino también en el amor ese tigre me venció, me gano a mi presa, aquella liebre lejana, rápida e invisible, la pantera simplemente se tendrá que conformar

Sé que miento cada que te digo que estoy bien, no comprendo, me estoy hundiendo en un mar de desesperación, y sé que quiero que vengas, me abraces y escuches todo lo que quiero, y no puedo decir…

Pero es tarde, porque a pesar de que te anhelo, con desespero y obsesión, se que con él estas mejor, no soy digno de tu amor, pero me alegro que me consideres digno de tu amistad, no importa a donde gire, eso es lo único que veré desprenderse de ti. La vida no es vida, pero igual, puedo esperar, como espere cuando el juego no era un juego, y volvió a mí.

Como sea, dejare de pensar, no es lo mío, y simplemente seguiré caminando, mientras te observo ser feliz, y con ello me regalas una pisca de felicidad…

_La mejor manera de olvidar a alguien_

_Es dejar de intentarlo y seguir caminando_

_Kt. Hdz_


	2. Mirame!

**Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece, pero soñar es gratis…**

**Dedicado a Ritsuko (Ila-chan)**

**(:**

**Enjoy:**

**Kise & Kuroko**

**MIRAME-Nikki clan**

_¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!_

_¿Qué no vez? Traigo a otros al revés, pero tu ni vez _

_¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!_

_¡¿Que no vez?! Que me tienes a tus pies!_

_Tan solo mírame!_

_Tus amigos me gane, y ¿de que me sirve? , soy más dulce que la miel y con Otras ríes, me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser…y tú no me vez…_

-Kurokocchi!

-Ahora no Kise, Aomine dice que me ayudara a encestar

El rubio le miro marcarse, inflo sus mejillas algo molesto, y le siguió, solo para observar un poco, siempre era lo mismo con Kuroko, Aomine esto, Aomine lo otro, y ¿el qué?, ¿no era él una luz tan buena como el moreno?

-KISE! Es Kise!

El rubio miro a un par de chicas acercarse a pedirle su autógrafo y que si le podían tomar una foto, el chico sonrió y acepto gustoso. Durante clase, puede que no fuera el más brillante, pero sobre salía entre muchos estudiantes, todo el mundo le quería, así que…¿Cuál era el problema de la sombra?

-Soy perfecto…

-decías algo Kise-kun?

-no…Kurokocchi, gustas de Aominecchi?

-No

-Por qué no le gusto a Kurokocchi?

-a que viene eso Kise-kun, mejor démonos prisa o Akashi-kun se molestara

Días

Meses

Año

Y nada, cuando se graduaron tuvo miedo, de decir lo evidente, que el otro aun no veía en él, ahora en Seirin y en Kaijo, ahora se preguntaba, y de hecho se acercó a la sombra a preguntar

-Kurokocchi, ¿Qué DIABLOS LE VISTE A KAGAMICCHI TENIENDOME A MI AUN LADO?

Incluso el Pelirrojo dio un salto en protesta no se esperaban eso, Kise llego de la nada a preguntar , de una manera que dejo a los dos en blanco

-¿Por qué Kurokocchi no me quiere a mí? Soy guapo, fuerte, buen jugador, lindo, bueno, obediente…

-Prepotente, presumido, narcisista, ególatra, infantil, hablador, tonto, bobo, un caso perdido

La interrupción del capitán de Kaijo dejo al rubio callado un momento aumentando su puchero

-NADIE LE PREGUNTO SEMPAI! CONTESTA KUROKOCCHI, ¿POR QUE KAGAMICCHI?

-te eh dicho que no me llames así…

-Oe no me calles idiota!

-Es porque Kise-kun es algo especial…eres…un muy buen amigo, al cual no me gustaría perder nunca…

-KUROKOCCHI!


	3. Te Amo

**Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece, es propiedad su sus respectivos dueños.**

**Espero que les guste**

_**Kagami y Kukoko, Taiga & Tetsuya**_

_Te amo de Axel_

"_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,__amo lo que muestras o insinúas,__  
__amo lo que eres o imaginas ,te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío,__  
__Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,__amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas,__  
__yo amo tus dudas y certezas,__te amo en lo simple y lo complejo,__  
__Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas,__amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,__  
__amo tus olores, tus fragancias,__te amo en el beso y la distancia,__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,__te amo por amor sin doble filo,__  
__te amo y si pudiera no amarte,__sé que te amaría aún lo mismo,__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo."_

No han pasado más de 4 meses desde que me dijiste que también me amabas, 3 meses 28 días de aquel momento en el que me convertiste en sl idiota mas feliz del mundo, no se demasiado de ti, eres algo callado, y eso me encanta.

Eres escalofriante, eso me asusta y me exita

Eres muy serio, eso me motiva

Eres hermoso, me gusta

Eres orgulloso, me reta a entrar más en ti

Eres desesperante, me anima a ser mas tolerante

Todos tus defectos y virtudes me encantan, cada rincón de ti, ya sea físico o mental, me encanta, eres misterioso y me enloquece explorarte. Dicen que la perfección no existe, me quedo pensando un momento y noto que si existe y es precisamente lo que nos hace imperfectos lo que construye nuestra perfección.

-Te amo- te digo, me miras sonríes y no contestas, eres raro, y eso es genial.

No soy masoquista, no lo creo, y aun que solo una vez me has dicho que me amas, cada que me dedicas una mirada o una tenue sonrisa me reafirmo la razón por la que me idiotice de ti.

Puedo incluso entablar nuestras conminación que crea perfección

Tu – Yo

Eres silencioso – Soy un griton

Tu presencia es NULA- Doy miedo solo al pasar

Eres débil físicamente- Soy una persona fornida

Eres fuerte mentalmente- Soy un idiota

Eres listo- Soy un inconspincuo

Eres Orgulloso- Soy un vale madre

Eres simple- Soy presumido

Analizas-Actuó

Observas-Ignoro

Ignoras-Escucho

Somos desesperantes

Somos grandiosos

Somos perfectos

Si me preguntaran como me siento junto a ti diría o digo ; Que estoy en un sueño, y que espero nunca despertar porque esto es demasiado mágico para ser real, demasiado no podría ser mío. ¿te merezco? Es una pregunta que me atormenta todo el tiempo, no veo el alrededor pero puedo escuchar sollozos callados del sol y la luna, no puedo sentir el calor del sol porque me duele admirar que estoy opacando su amarillo y no puedo gozar las noches por que el azul y fuerte resplandor de la luna me parece cada vez mas pobre que antes, pero bien dicho el dueño del atardecer, que la noche se acompañara de las estrellas o las nubes y que el sol jugara con las olas y con el azul del océano, el atardecer nunca miente, le creeré y junto al celeste que me regala tu cielo seré el felino que siga el curso de tu viento

Te amo, te lo digo tanto que creo que te aburres, noto que sabes que ni yo me creo que estés conmigo, es tan irreal que tu simplemente solucionas todo con miradas

-Kagami-Kun, Los sueños son, simple ilusión- me dices pensando que no comprenderé todo

-¿Qué es la vida Kuroko?- te pregunte me miraste sin contestar- Un frenesí, ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño que toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son…- Me miraste sorprendido, como preguntándote si ese frente a tu era yo en realidad, comprendí a la perfección que no entendías lo que dije- Pedro Calderón de la Barca

-¿Una cita?-

-Así es, español- conteste engreído de mi conocimiento actual sobre algo

Por ti seria lo que fuera, todo aquello que me pidieras, debo confesarte que me has domesticado, domesticaste a una fiera, aquella que hasta los cazadores mas fuertes han temido, eres horrible, porque metiste en una jaula a un animal libre, y aun que la abras y este animal salga, nunca se alejara de ti, lo dominaste por completo

¿Qué usaste?

Porque nunca usaste armas solo miradas amenazadoras y palabras tenues

¿Qué hiciste?

¿No lo sabes? No te preocupes, solo por estúpido te pregunto, yo se lo que hisite de mi, me obsesionaste lo que tu lograste fue enamorarme

Tienes de mascota a un tigre, uno que está enamorado del aire, del cielo, de la sombra, del oxígeno. Algo que cualquiera encontraría imposible de sostener u amar, locura, puede ser, tal vez lo inalcanzable es mi estilo, siempre alcanzar lo imposible, soy capaz de amar algo como una sombra, que me sigue, mi sombra, puedo sostener en mis pulmones el oxígeno que eres tu, puedo admirar el cielo todo el tiempo mirándolo, puedo escuchar susurros en el aire y sentir cada caricia que tiene para mi

No importa mucho el tiempo, Mientras cada segundo, Te lo pueda dedicar a ti. Cada canasta, cadra triunfo, cada latido, cada respiración, todo lo que es y será mio, es solo por y para ti

_Idiota es el que se enamora hasta acabarse,_

_Afortunado es el que puede amar_

_Toda su vida…_

_Kt. J Hernández_

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad batalle mucho para hacerlo, por que si escribo, como que romántico y todo eso, pero no se, no me da mucho, me esmere y me inspire en la canción, esta muy bonita y linda romanticona,

Bueno espero que les guste

Y díganme si sigo haciendo estas series de Song-chots si no dejarlo y ya

Un abrazo a todos

Have a good day!


	4. Qe me quedes tu

**Siempre quise hacer algo relacionado a la amistad de Satsuki y Aomine, me parece muy linda, y bueno, la canción me gusta mucho, aunque es más como para un romance, se le puede dar un enfoque, creo**

**Espero les guste**

**KnB no me pertenece, ni las canciones de principio, lo único mío es el "articulo" o historia, además de la frase al finalizar la historia (:**

**Enjoy**

Que me quedes tú de Shakira:

Amistad

**Daiki y Satsuki**

Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas, y se extingan todas las puestas de sol,

Que supriman todas las doctrinas y deberes, que se terminen todas las películas de acción

Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres, y se escriba hoy una última canción

Pero que me quedes tú, y me quede tu abrazo, y el beso que inventas cada día

Que me quede aquí después del ocaso, para siempre tu melancolía, porque yo, yo sí, que dependo de ti, si me quedas tú me queda la vida…

Desde siempre se ha sabido que la amistad es algo más importante que el amor, aunque muchos digan que no, un amigo es para toda la vida, y nadie sabía eso más que Satsuki Momoi. Ese tonto siempre estaba ahí, ella creía que era ella quien le seguía todos los días, pero con el paso del tiempo, fue notando poco a poco, cada una de las cosas que ese "maldito negro" hacia por ella, desde arrastrarla a cada tontería, hasta decirle un montón de estupideces solo para que se sintiera mejor…

Ahora sabía que ambos compartían un amor imposible por Kuroko Tetsuya, para ellos simplemente TETSU y cuando este comenzó con su relación con Kagami, su llanto solo fue controlado por ese

_-No merece tus lágrimas, solo es cuestión de seguir, y volar más alto Satsuki-_

¿Cómo era que ese idiota siempre sabía que decir? Ella ¿Qué había hecho por él?

"_solo yo puedo derrotarme"_ acaso al escuchar esa frase, ¿ella se movió? Desde siempre ella ha sido la ayudada, aun con que Aomine es quien se ha metido en más problemas

_-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla Daiki? ¿Porque lloras?-preguntaba una pequeña Momoi a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado en el parque_

_-Me caí, y yo no lloro Satsuki-_

Y le creyó, aun con que le gustaba creer que su amigo era muy torpe y le pasaban tantos accidentes, algo en ella le decía que eran simples mentiras, muchas cosas envolvían la vida de ese chico, que no se rompía con nada

-¿Qué tanto piensas Sats?- La saco de sus pensamientos

-¿hace cuánto tiempo hacemos esto?-

-¿de qué jodidos hablas?-

-¿Desde hace cuánto, solo eres tu quien me ayuda a mí?-

-Estás loca, anda, que quiero ir a aquella zapatería también- Entraron y el más alto comenzó a mirar entre aparadores cada uno del tenis para su deporte favorito

_-¡Mira Satsuki es una langosta!- El pequeño la sostenía en su mano con una linda sonrisa_

_-SUELTALA NOS PICARA- la chica comenzó a correr mientras él, entonces, mas bajo la seguía, hasta que se tropezó- ¡vez lo que te pasa por malo!_

_-¡Langosta no te vayas!- El pequeño comenzó a seguirla por todos lados, hasta que el pobre animal se fue en el rio, Aomine se sentó frente - BUAAAAA!-_

_-No llores Daiki, los niños no lloran- le regaño_

_-No es justo, tu lloras por todo- dijo secando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.- ¡y yo quiero la langosta!-_

Momoi podía quedarse a admirar a su amigo mientras elegía sus adorados tenis, le sorprendía, como cosas tan estúpidas, desde siempre, podían hacer tan feliz a su adorado amigo

"_-Corre Satsuki!- corrían hasta una dulcería, hacia un buen de tiempo que los señores Aomine no le dejaban gastar nada, a su primogénito, pero ese día el moreno había "encontrado" algo que gastar, y fue con su amiga_

_-ya, pero no tan rápido- la pequeña estaba tras él, rápidamente, Daiki eligió un dulce, y su sonrisa incluso podía doler de tan grande que era, pero era contagiosa, salieron del lugar- mira cómo te pones solo por un chocolate-_

_-No es solo un chocolate es EL chocolate- caminaron un rato, hasta que pasaron por unas canchas de baloncesto- un día voy a ser tan bueno como los que aparecen en la tele, y poder comprarme todos los chocolates que quiera-_

_-si tú lo dices…negro- se burló y el comenzó a perseguirla"_

Aun con que parecía eterno el tiempo, este volaba, recordar todos sus juegos y travesuras no hacía más que recordarle que ya no eran unos niños.

Dejo de ver el tenis y se acercó a ella, porque estaba demasiado callada para ser ella

-Satsuki ¿Qué tienes?- le cuestiono con una cara algo preocupada, la chica le miro y sonrió negando con la cabeza- ¿quieres que nos vayamos?- volvió a preguntar y ella a negar, el de ojos azules solo termino su compra y se fueron

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta la par de autobuses, la mano de vainilla se entrelazo con el chocolate incluso en sus dedos, después la mora observó al chicle, y nació el postre perfecto entre ellos, solo una mirada y una sonrisa mutua

-Son una bonita pareja hijos- Giraron al mirar a una anciana que les miraba y subía a uno de los buses, que no era el que ellos tomarían, sostuvieron el aire un rato y le sonrieron a la señora, cuando esta subió, ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada

-¿Por qué rayos no me enamore de ti?-Pregunto el algodón de azúcar, Aomine se alejó un poco sin soltar su mano, la jalo hasta abrazarla de la cintura- ¿Daiki?-

-Por esto- el más alto la jalo aún más, hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, un beso sutil, que se fue apasionando por ambos extremos, hasta la falta de aire

-Mi primer beso, con mi sexy mejor amigo- dijo ella riendo

-No mi primero, pero si el más dulce, con mi hermosa, mejor amiga- llego el autobús, subieron y como si nada llegaron a casa de la pelirrosa- Buenas noches Satsuki- se fue solo moviendo la mano

-¡MAÑANA NO SE TE OLVIDE EL PARTIDO!- le recordó, el otro levanto los zapatos como si fuera algo obvio, pero ella lo entendió, no importaba que tontería se le ocurriera, ella lo entendía, igual en revés.

Aomine Daiki, no era la persona más brillante, ni con el mejor tacto, pero una cosa si era ese bastardo…El mejor amigo que la brillante niña podía encontrar

_Un amigo no te regala arcoíris, te pinta una hermosa y real vista, un amigo real sabe que te sucede aun sin preguntar, un amigo verdadero, es el que no tienes que buscar…_

_K.J. Hernández_

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, acepto críticas, y bueno este es como una historia en puros one-short, algo así, no sé bien como se diga.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios anteriores, motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Las amo**

**Tengan un hermoso día/noche/tarde**


End file.
